gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Kraken
The Kraken was a massive burrowing creature that came under the control of the Swarm in 42 A.E. Like the Riftworm, the Kraken was a naturally-occurring mega-creature that had evolved in the depths of Sera. In the post-Locust War era, legends of the Kraken's existence in Vasgar had attracted interest among Coalition of Ordered Governments scholars, such as Lenard Shiff. During the Battle of Old Ephyra, it was slain by JACK using the Hammer of Dawn at the cost of his own life. History Appearance at OZP-11 As the UIR had several Hammer of Dawn satellites prepared prior to the end of the war, Delta Squad was assigned to find the rocket containing the satellites and the firing beacons needed to home in on them. With the rocket prepared and beacons obtained, they fired the rocket and made their leave as it was launching off. The Kraken then emerged, attempting to crush the group and stop the rocket from being fired. Delta Squad managed to escape the platform by shooting the spiracles on its tentacles, which caused it to loosen its grip on the platform, though several Swarm Leeches were released as a result. The Kraken's mass brought the platform down, and it attempted to ram its way in. Delta Squad managed to hold off its assault by shooting its tongues, and it feigned a retreat, only to attempt to ram its way in again. After being repulsed a second time, it rammed again, though one of its tentacles caused a hatch to fly loose. The rocket then ignited for takeoff, burning the Kraken and allowing Delta Squad to escape. Demise The flames did nothing to affect the Kraken, and the Swarm used it to spearhead their assault on Old Ephyra. It appeared to have killed Augustus Cole after severing his construction mech in half, although Cole managed to survive. All conventional COG weapons could not damage the beast, and it consumed several Onyx Guards with its tentacles as it neared the wall. Kait managed to slightly wound it by firing a charged railgun, ripping off one part of its beak. The Kraken then attempted to suck everything in, but this attempt was repulsed when its tonsils were damaged. Kait then attempted to have Baird use the Hammer of Dawn to level it, but he refused to do so as without beacons he would kill them and level half the city. JACK, knowing that there was no other way to stop the massive beast, overrode Baird's firing controls and turned himself into a targeting beacon. Flying into the Kraken's maw, JACK fired the Hammer of Dawn with himself as the target, destroying the Kraken who suffered a direct hit from the weapon. Behind the scenes *The Kraken is the final boss of Gears 5, succeeding General RAAM, the Lambent Brumak, the Tempest, the Hive Beast, and Shibboleth from Gears of War, Gears of War 2, Gears of War 3, Gears of War 4, and Gears of War: Judgment respectively. *The Kraken gets its name from the legendary sea monster. *The Kraken is the only known being directly killed by JACK or any of his model. During the Second Battle of Azura, JACK helped stun enemies for Delta to kill, but never directly killed anything himself. Though Troy was used as a targeting beacon for the Lightmass Missile in the Destruction of Halvo Bay, resulting in the deaths of hundreds of Locust, he was acting under orders unlike JACK who was acting of his own volition. Appearances *''Gears 5'' Category:The Swarm Category:Hollow Creatures